


Dean’s Secret

by FluttersnFun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes being tickled, Hidden interests, M/M, Teasing!Cas, Tickling, Ticklish!Dean, Understanding!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluttersnFun/pseuds/FluttersnFun
Summary: Dean enjoys being tickled, but he hasn’t shared that with anyone before until now





	1. Chapter 1

On the surface, Dean Winchester looked and acted like the person that people expected when they saw him; tough as nails, not overly emotional, and certainly not into anything that wasn’t masculine. But scratch off the surface, and there was a lot more to Dean than at first glance. He enjoyed Vonnegut, understood mechanical engineering like nobody’s business, and he cared about his brother Sam, and boyfriend Castiel.

Dean also had hidden proclivities for certain kinks. Certain guy-on-guy videos he had watched over the years, anime tenticle girls, and lastly, the one he would be the most reluctant to ever share with anyone, let alone a partner, tickling. 

Dean couldn’t explain why he liked tickling the way he did, he just did. Anytime he came across a tickling scene on tv, or saw it in real life, he became very uncomfortable, overly aware of his movements and reactions and would try to get away from that area as soon as possible. The only exception to that was his brother Sam. Tickling Sam growing up had never bothered him (it was his brother come on, the tall ass punk needed to be taken down or cheered up a bit every now and then). 

For years, Dean was careful to hide this part of himself. This wasn’t always easy, he himself was exceedingly ticklish, even with the multiple layers he wore. He was the perfect target for revenge by Sam, and for playful behavior with the girl or guy he had decided to shack up with for the night. Both of these situations he could handle; with Sam he would protest and claim to hate it (though he was in truth enjoying it), escaping as quickly as possible, with lovers he would find other ways of distracting their attention.

There were times where he couldn’t ignore his liking of tickling, as much as he hated to admit it to himself. So he found ways of coping. For the times when he could guarantee that he had privacy, he would pull out the feathers that he kept in a bag tucked at the very bottom of his duffle, take off his shoes and shirts, close his eyes, and brush one of the feathers over his feet, under his arms, across his stomach, and other ticklish spots. Dean was surprisingly feather sensitive, and by closing his eyes, he could pretend that it was someone else using the feather to tickle him. For years this was how he handled his liking of being tickled, in complete secrecy.

These moments had expanded and changed some over the years. Not long after the boys had discovered the bunker, Dean had found a couple of metronomes and discovered that by tying feathers to each one, and then tying up his feet, he could more realistically pretend that someone was tickling him in a teasing, methodical, unwavering pattern. 

More often than not, that person that Dean fantasized about was Cas. Ever since meeting and becoming friends with the angel, Dean had wondered what it would be like to be tickled by Cas, using his hands, angel mojo, or even his wings. These fantasies had only increased since Dean and Cas had become a couple. He would fantasize about Cas holding him down with his hands or with his angel mojo, tickling him with fingers and feathers, teasing him in that gravely voice, and Dean would be utterly gone, blushing and giggling as fantasy Cas indulged him in this secret enjoyment, fluffy happy feelings blossoming in his chest.

Dean had even found some of Cas’ feathers over the years, and had been using them as his tickle tools of choice for his private moments. Angel feathers, as it turned out, tickled a LOT more than regular feathers. Which was both good and bad for Dean, good because he could just use one or two of Cas’ feathers to make himself helpless with giggles, and bad because he found he had to gag himself to ensure he didn’t make a lot of noise. 

One day, when Sam was off on a hunt with Eileen (those two were adorable together, even Dean would admit that), Dean realized he would have the bunker all to himself, with no fear of interruptions for several days.

He got everything set up, two metronomes, with a feather tied at different points on each metronome. He tied both feet to the foot of his bed so they couldn’t move away, using smaller ties on his toes so they would be spread out. He set one so that the feather would brush the soles of his feet, and the second one so the feather would brush his toes. He set the metronomes going, and was immediately glad he had waited until Sam was gone because there was no way he could have contained his laughter. The feathers were hitting so many of the right spots on each foot, going at a slightly differing pace so as to drive Dean mad with the different sensations. Even though only his feet and toes were tied up, he felt so vulnerable and exposed that he hugged his torso as he let loose gales of laughter.

The fantasy Dean had cooked up involved Cas tying Dean to the bed and tickling him with his feathers as Dean squirmed and writhed away, laughing helplessly as he was forced to realize not only how helpless he was, but how much he liked being helpless, and how much he liked being tickled, as Cas slowly took him apart. Feathers brushing his feet, Dean threw back his head, crying out in the midst of his laughter, “Cas please!” Begging for what exactly, he wasn’t sure, but begging none the less to fantasy Cas as he tickled away Dean’s resistance.

“Dean?”

Wait. Where had that come from? That almost sounded like...

“Dean, what is going on here?” “Why are you tied up?” “What are these devices?”

Dean opened his eyes. Cas, the real Cas, was standing at the foot of his bed, looking at him with questioning curiosity and slight concern.

Oh shit.

Dean sat up quickly, knocking over the small table the metronomes were set upon at the foot of his bed, and began trying to untie himself. 

His mind raced, how long had Cas been there? Had he seen everything? Dean struggled getting the ties undone around his ankles and toes.

“Cas! What are you doing here!?”

Cas looked at Dean with further confusion.

“I came here when I heard you calling me. Your tone of voice was...most peculiar.” Cas said this as he stepped forward to examine the way Dean’s feet were tied.

“Why did are your feet tied up like this?” Did you do this yourself?”

Dean was so red it felt like a sunburn on his whole body. He gave up trying to untie his feet, and just covered them with the blanket on his bed. He tried to give some bullshit answer to the situation, but he couldn’t form the words.

Cas bent down and picked up one of the discarded metronomes to examine it.

“Why are feathers tied to these metronomes?” Cas asked. He brushed a couple of fingers along the feather itself, and looked up at Dean.

“These are my feathers.”

Dean could only nod as he covered his face with both hands. He gave up trying to make up a story. Now he was just afraid. Afraid that Cas would see him as a freak, would be insulted that he had used his feathers, and would not only end their new relationship, but also their friendship. Dean mentally cursed himself, he had gone a ruined the best thing that had happened to him in years.

Dean heard Cas set the metronome down, walk over, and felt the bed dip as Cas sat on the side of the bed. Then he felt Cas peel away his hands from his face. Dean looked away from Cas, shame flowing through his whole body. 

“Dean, look at me.”

Dean still kept his head turned away, eyes closed, he didn’t want to see the look of disgust that would be on Cas’ face.

“Dean, please?”

Even in his utter shame, he couldn’t deny Cas when he asked with that voice. Dean slowly turned to face Cas, opening his eyes as he did. What he saw surprised him.

Cas was looking at Dean with concern and confusion, not judgement or anger. 

“Dean, I don’t know what was happening here, but I can tell you are clearly in some distress. Please, can you tell me what is going on here? If you are truly uncomfortable talking about it, I’ll understand. But I hope you’ll choose to share whatever this is with me. I won’t judge you or leave you, if that is what you’re afraid of.”

Cas was giving Dean an out. Dean desparately wanted to take it, but the look on Cas’ face had him considering the other option, telling Cas the truth. 

After a few moments of silence, Dean took a deep breath.

“I tied myself to the bed.”

Cas nodded his understanding. “Ok.”

Dean shook his head. Even though Cas clearly wanted to know more, he wasn’t pushing Dean to give him answers. Dean didn’t deserve his boyfriend.

“I tied my feet up, and set up the metronomes.”

Cas looked at Dean, “Why were there feathers tied to the moving parts of the metronomes?” They appeared to be brushing your feet.”

Dean nodded, “That was on purpose. I set them up like that so that the feathers would...” Dean turned even redder as he tried to get the words out. He looked at Cas.

“You know how humans have physical sensitivities?” 

Cas nodded. Dean continued.

“Well, one of those sensitivites involved using a light touch, and the sensation that touch causes creates a reaction, squirming, laughter, that sort of thing.”

Cas looked at Dean. “Dean, I understand what tickling is” Dean blushed at the mention of the word, Cas went on, “What I don’t understand is why you were subjecting yourself to that sensation. I was under the impression that you deeply disliked being tickled.”

Dean was squirming a little now, but he had opened this door, he’d best walk through it now.

“That’s only partly true. I dislike....being t-tickled by people I’m not familar or comfortable with, and I dislike it when I’m in public.”

Cas looked at Dean with a mixture of understanding and confusion (don’t ask me how that’s possible, its a thing that Cas’ face can do).

“I understand that Dean. But I still don’t understand why you were willingly subjecting yourself to something you find unplesant?”

Dean looked away from Cas, “Because I don’t find it unplesant. I...I like it.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Cas gently used his hand to turn Dean’s face towards him.

“You like being tickled Dean?” Cas asked in a gentle voice.

Dean nodded, looking at Cas in the eye.

“Why do you like being tickled Dean?”

It wasn’t an accusatory question, like why Dean was so perverted. Rather, it was a sincere question, asked out of a desire to understand.

Dean swallowed.

“I like how it feels, the rush it causes under my skin. How its such a light touch and yet it effects me so much. Its like a release of physical sensations and emotional feelings, all of them positive. I...like how it makes me feel helpless and comforted at the same time. I like how its a way that I can be vulnerable with people I feel close to without having to talk or do anything, its just there.”

Cas looked at Dean with warmth and kindness.

“I think I understand Dean. You like both the closeness that tickling allows you to have with certain people, and the sensation itself, hence the devices you engineered” Cas said this as he gestured to where the metronomes lay motionless.

Dean nodded.

Cas looked at Dean, “May I ask you another question?”

Dean nodded again.

“Have you shared this fact, that you like being tickled, with anyone before?”

Dean shook his head, “No. The only person who knew about it was my mom, but that was when I was little and less selfconscious about it. I didn’t have to say I liked it, I could just lay across her lap or provoke her in sone other way, and she would tickle me.” 

Dean smiled at the memory. “It was great, being understood like that without being judged or embarassed.”

Cas nodded, “And you haven’t shared that you like beig tickled with anyone since then?”

Dean shook his head, “Its not something I should like, its weak and childish-”

Cas stopped Dean from saying more, “No Dean, its not weak or childish. Tickling is meant to be a bonding experience, where the participants can feel what you described before. They can feel safe within vulnerability because of the trust that is established between themselves and the person or people tickling them.”

Dean looked down, or rather he tried to, Cas’ hand kept him securly faced towards the angel.

“Dean, there is nothing wrong with enjoying tickling, do you hear me?”

Dean looked at Cas, seeing nothing but sincere caring in his expression. Dean nodded in the affirmative.

Cas smiled gently at Dean. “Thank you for sharing this with me Dean. How shall I use this knowledge of you?”

This question caught Dean off guard, “How do you mean?”

“Should I use my judgement and observations of you regarding when it would be appropriate to tickle you, or would you prefer me to wait until you’ve asked me to tickle you?”

Dean felt it should be impossible for someone to blush as much as he had in the past several minutes. “Ummm...the first option. I don’t think I’ll be able to ask.”

Cas cocked his head in that adorable way. “And why is that Dean? Is it because you have difficulty saying the word “tickle”?”

Dean could tell that Cas wasn’t teasing Dean with the question, but it still caused him to squirm and a grin to start forming on his face.

Cas watched Dean’s reaction to his question, a smile of his own starting to take shape. “Do you like being teased as well Dean?”

Ok, now Cas was teasing Dean, and he couldn’t help his grin or squirming motions now, even if he wanted to.

Cas chuckled lightly seeing Dean’s reactions. “I’ll take that as a “yes”.”

Cas sat up and walked over to the foot of the bed. He lifted the blanket from Dean’s tied feet.

“I must say Dean, this is quite an impressive set up you have here. Would you be opposed to replicating this, with the change of my taking the place of the metronomes?”

Dean shook his head, “I um, I would like that, yeah.”

Cas smiled at Dean. “Good, I would like that as well. Now shall I assist in untying your feet?”

Dean looked at Cas with some confusion, “You mean you don’t.... I mean...I thought you were suggesting...”

Cas looked at Dean, then slowly smiled, “You thought my question was also a proposition for now?”

Cas looked down at Dean’s feet and toes, all trussed up and stretched out, and gently stroked a single finger up Dean’s left foot.

Dean’s whole body jerked, and though Dean had covered his mouth with a hand, he hadn’t covered it up in time to keep the giggle from slipping out.

Cas looked up at Dean, a playful expression on his face. “Now Dean, I would like to hear and see all of your reactions as I tickle you. Do you think you can keep yourself from hiding your reactions, or do I need to take measures to ensure that you can’t hide from me?”

Dean instictively covered up his face, he wanted Cas to take those measures, but he wasn’t sure he could say it out loud. 

Dean looked up when he heard Cas walking back over to where his upper body was laying. Dean noticed that there was something in Cas’ hands.

“It appears that you require some assistance in allowing your reactions to unfold. Would it be ok if I tied your hands to your sides?”

Dean looked down at what Cas was holding, it was the excess rope left over from tying his feel up. Dean was about to say yes when a thought occured to him that made him blush and squirm.

Cas noticed this reaction, “Is there something you’d like to say Dean?”

Dean looked up at Cas shyly. “Um, do you think maybe...you could tie my hands up above my head to the headboard?”

Cas looked at Dean, “That would leave you quite vulnerable Dean. Not only would you not be able to hide your reactions, you wouldn’t be able to defend any of your ticklish spots. Is that what you want?

Dean nodded.

Cas cocked his head as he looked at Dean, “I need a verbal response from you Dean.”

Dean blushed, “Yes I want you to tickle me all over.”

Cas looked at Dean with raised eyebrows, but didn’t really appear surprised. “You volunteered more information than I think you initially intended. But since that is what you want, I will do what you requested Dean, but first” 

Cas reached down to grasp the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, and pulled it up over Dean’s head. Dean lifted his arms, allowing the shirt to be pulled off of him more easily.

“Removing all barriers to allow you to fully experience how I’m going to tickle you Dean.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s wrists one at a time, tying them to the opposite ends of the headboard. When he was done, Dean was positioned in a Y shape. Cas reached down and gently manuvered Dean’s sweatpants so that his hips were completely exposed.

Dean looked up at Cas with surprise, “How did-”

Cas looked at Dean, “How did I know about your hips being ticklish? Dean, I rebuilt your body. I know each of its traits and quirks, and I know exactly where you are ticklish, not that there is a lack of ticklish spots on you.”

As Cas said this, he tickled Dean’s stomach, just to the side of his navel. Dean flinched and giggles poured out of him. The tickling was so much more intense now that he was tied up and couldn’t do anything to block or shield himself from the ticklish sensations running across and under his skin.

Cas smiled, not pausing his tickling fingers. “This is going to be very enjoyable Dean, for both of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Cas knows about how Dean likes to be tickled. What’s going to happen now? ;)

Dean focused on taking steady breaths. The anticipation was killing him. After tickling Dean’s tummy a bit, Cas had left to change into more comfortable clothing. As he left, Cas had teasingly told Dean not to move from the bed.

Dean had snorted in response. As if he could move. Cas had done a very good job in tying Dean’s wrists to the headboard, and Dean had only himself to blame for how his feet were secured to the bed via his homemade stocks.

Looking at his feet, Dean smiled. While he had imagined plenty of scenarios where he was in this exact positon, he had always thought that they would remain happy fantasies. Now this fantasy was about to be brought to life, and Dean couldn’t help squirming at the miriad of possibilities.

The sound of the door opening startled Dean. He looked up as Cas, now dressed in a soft t-shirt and sweatpants, closed the door behind him. Cas looked at his boyfriend, who frankly shouldn’t look that adorable while also being tied to a bed, and yet there was no other word for how Dean looked in that moment.

Cas smiled at Dean. “I see you were able to stay put.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but his voice didn’t have any sarcasm as he said, “Not like I had much choice.”

Cas walked over and leaned over the foot of the bed, his hands positioned on either side of Dean’s feet.

“Would you have stayed if you weren’t tied up?”

Dean pauses to think about what to say.

“Maybe. It would be fun to have you chase me one of these days.” He said this with a slightly cocky smirk.

Cas smiled at the notion. “Chasing you down the halls of the bunker, in and out of the various rooms, but ultimately, catching and tickling you into a giggly, flustered mess.” As he said this, Cas was making gentle circles on the tops of Dean’s feet with a single finger.

Dean squirmed at the light touch, a small smile taking shape on his face.

“But...um” Dean mumbled nervously.

Cas stopped his caresses and looked at Dean.

“But what Dean?”

Dean blushed at the gentle intensity of this personal moment between him and Cas.

“But I don’t think I would have run today.”

Cas looked at Dean, waiting for him to continue.

“I think I would have stayed where you told me to, even if I wasn’t all tied up.” Dean said, nervously looking to and away from Cas.

Cas tilted his head in that adorable way.

“And why is that Dean? Why would you have stayed?”

Dean’s flustered state got the better of him, and he finally looked away from Cas.

“Because I would want to make sure that this was all really happening. That you were ok with my liking....of...”

Cas walked over to the head of the bed, and gently turned Dean’s head so that Dean was facing him.

“That I was trully accepting of your fondness for tickling? Specifically for being tickled?”

Dean nodded, looking Cas in the eyes.

Cas smiled and gently caressed Dean face.

“Dean, there is no part of you that I do not love and cherish. There is no proclivity, interest, or kink that you have that would cause me to no longer want you in my life, as a friend or as a partner.”

Dean looked at Cas as he said this, feeling the warmth of love and acceptance blossoming in his chest and spreading all over. Dean gently nuzzled against Cas’ hand, unable to trust his voice to say thank you or any of the things swirling in his mind.

Cas huffed out a little laugh at Dean’s nuzzling.

“You constantly surprise and delight me Dean.”

Cas leaned in and gave Dean a light kiss on the lips. Dean returned the kiss with the same tenderness.

Cas gently withdrew and surveyed Dean.

“I must admit, I’m not sure where to start.”

Dean opened his mouth to say it was ok, that there wasn’t any pressure or expectation that Cas had to meet, but Cas silenced Dean with a small gesture.

“I don’t mean to say that I don’t know what to do. What I mean is that there are so many places where you’re ticklish Dean, and so many different ways to tickle each one,”

As Cas was saying this, Dean blushed and squirmed in place, growing more flustered as Cas went on.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Cas. He smiled at Dean’s reaction to his words.

“And there are just so many ways to tease you Dean, both verbally,” Cas gently reached out and tickled Dean under his chin, “and physically.”

Dean chuckled, moving his head to try and hide the growing blush on his face.

Cas followed Dean’s head movements, moving to tickle the shells of both Dean’s ears, and returning to tickle under Dean’s chin again.

Dean’s chuckling grew in volume. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Warmth flooded his belly and grew to encompass his whole being, feeling like he was being tickled from the inside.

Cas chuckled with Dean, feeling the warm, happy emotions coursing through Dean, knowing that he was causing this feeling with his gentle tickles.

Dean was so occupied with the feelings coursing through him that he didn’t notice when Cas moved his hands to stroke at Dean’s underarms, trailing his tickling fingers from Dean’s elbows all the way to his armpits.

When Cas’ fingers reached his armpits, Dean gave a full body flinch and fell into cascading laughter. Cas went from edges of Dean’s armpits to the centers of each hollow, going from light caresses to gentle digging.

Dean’s arms were pulling at their restraints. He twisted and turned his head, but there was no escape. Not that he actually wanted to escape, he was loving every moment of the ticklish torment.

“Cahahahas”

Cas smiled at Dean,

“Are you enjoying this Dean? Do you like how my fingers tickle you all over?”

As he said this, Cas moved his hands so that he tickled Dean along his sides, ribs, and edges of his stomach, coming back up to his armpits in a big loop.

Dean’s head fell back as he laughed. His upper body squirmed at the sensations running over each of his ticklish spots.

Cas made the tickle loop two more times before coming to a stop on Dean’s tummy, though not stopping any of the tickling.

“Tickle tickle Dean. Do you like being tickled on your tummy?”

Dean’s laughter changed into squealing giggles at the teasing. In his flustered state, Dean seemed to be growing more ticklish as time went on. He wanted to curl up so badly. His head tipped forward towards Cas in an attempt to get closer to him, it was as much curling up as his body was allowed in his current position.

Cas noticed this and chuckled as he reached up and untied Dean’s wrists.

Dean instantly curled up, but in such a way that alllowed him to be closer to Cas and still be exposed for tickling.

Cas smiled and gently carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, letting the green-eyed man catch his breath as giggles continued to pour out of him.

Once Dean was breathing a little more normally, Cas looked at him.

“Now Dean, this might tickle.” Cas reached down and gently drumed his fingers around Dean’s exposed hipbones.

Dean exploded into laughter. His hips were one of the most ticklish spots on his body, and Cas wasn’t pulling any punches. Tickling around with light strokes, and digging in slightly with his thumbs on each side.

Dean grabbed at Cas’ arms, but made no attempt to stop the tickling. It was so intense that Dean’s laughter soon went silent, tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

Cas slowed and stopped tickling Dean’s hips, gently petting Dean’s sides without tickling.

Dean gasped for air, 

“That was so...that really”

“Tickled?” Cas supplied.

Dean chuckled and turned his head into his pillow.

Cas smiled and moved his petting from Dean’s sides to his head.

Dean sighed at the gentle touches, snuggling closer to Cas.

Cas shook his head at Dean’s happy manner.

“I think you may just be the most adorable creation I’ve ever seen.”

Dean looked up at Cas playfully, “Including guinea pigs?”

Cas laughed, “Including guinea pigs.” He said as he tickled Dean’s tummy with one hand.

Dean giggled, but didn’t make any motion to move away from the tickling.

Cas removed his hand, 

“Now I believe there is one more spot that I haven’t fuly tickled yet.”

Dean looked up at Cas, then down to his feet, which were still tied up.

Cas got up and walked over to face the foot of the bed. Dean’s toes were tied in such a way that spread the whole foot, as well as each toe, allowing for complete access.

Cas ran a finger around the edge of one foot, then the other, seemingly in his own world where the only thing that held his attention was the pair of ticklish feet in front of him.

Dean giggled and fliched at the gentle touches. He tried wiggling his toes, but they were quite secure. He started to notice a slight numbing sensation.

“Uh Cas? I hate to pull the brakes on this, but my toes are feeling kind of numb.”

Without another word, Cas started untying Deans toes, and feet. Once both feet were untied, Cas sat on the bed and placed Dean’s feet in his lap. He gently started to massage them, encouaging the blood circulation.

“Thank you for saying something Dean. I would hate to have any harm befall you because I was too distracted by my enjoyment from tickling you.”

Dean looked away embarassed, “I’m sorry, I..”

Cas cut him off, “You have nothing to apologize for Dean. Its ok.” Cas soothed as rubbed the feet in his lap.

Dean blushed, “Its just....I don’t want it to be over yet.” He said as he looked up at Cas with an expression of shy eagerness.

Cas smiled at Dean, “I’m not finished tickling you Dean. I just won’t bind your feet like you had them.”

Dean looked at Cas, “But I wanted to...I wanted you to t-tickle my feet like that.” Blushing as he said the word.

Cas gave Dean a look filled with such warmth that Dean’s toes curled from how flustered he felt.

“I will use my grace to bind your feet in a similar fashion to your homemade stocks. Your blood circulation will be unimpeded, and there will be no ties to potentially block any of the tickling you experience at my hand.” 

Dean’s eyes widened at the prospect of being held by Cas’ powers alone. Cas smiled at Dean and finished his massage.

Cas stood up, went to the foot of the bed, and removed Dean’s stocks. He folded the blanket that Dean had used to hide his feet earlier, and laid it across the foot of the bed. He then grasped Dean’s ankles and placed them so that they rested on the blanket. 

Dean watched Cas with growing excitement. He tried to wiggle his toes, but found that they wouldn’t move. His eyes shifted to Cas in an expression of excited trepidation. 

Cas gave Dean a mischievious smile, and tickled the soles of both Dean’s feet with his fingers.

Dean burst into bright laughter. He squirmed and rolled around, sitting up then falling back onto the bed because he just didn’t know what to do. Cas was tickling his feet and he was stuck there until Cas was finished.

Cas chuckled at Dean’s reaction, then stopped tickling both feet at once.

Dean sat up to see why Cas had stopped, and saw him pick up the metronomes that had been pushed away earlier.

Cas untied the feathers on each metronome, setting the device down in order to brush his fingers along the soft edge of one of the plumes. 

Dean watched with utter facination as Cas looked over each feather. Cas turned to look at Dean, who blushed and looked down.

“How long have you been using my feathers to tickle yourself?” 

It wasn’t an accusation, but a question asked in genuine curiosity.

Dean looked up at Cas, “Since after I returned from Purgatory. I found those feathers in the Impala, and I had always been curious about what they would feel like...”

Dean’s voice trailed off into a bashful silence.

Cas held one feather between his thumb and index finger and twirled it.

“Do you want me to tickle you with one of my feathers?” Cas asked.

Dean looked down as he smiled at the question.

“I mean, you don’t have to limit yourself to just one.” Dean said in a soft voice.

Cas smiled at this. 

“Lets see how you handle one feather on your feet, and then we’ll talk about bringing in more feathers.”

Cas brought the single feather to Dean’s right foot, to his heel, and brushed up to his toes in a single stroke.

Dean gave a full-bodied jolt at the sensation.

Cas looked up at Dean, and repeated the gesture on Dean’s left foot, all the while not breaking eye contact with Dean.

Dean gave another jolt, all the while staring back at Cas. When Cas had finished the second stroke, he manuvered the feather to stroke downwards, moving slower with the downstroke than the previous upstrokes.

Dean was already fighting a smile (and failing) with these light strokes. He felt Cas position the feather right at the center of his sole, and pause.

“Oh no” Dean said in realization of what was about to happend. 

Cas smirked at Dean, “Oh yes Dean.” And began tickling Dean with the feather.

Giggles immediately poured out of Dean as the ticklish sensations ran from his foot, up his leg, and settled in his belly.

Cas ran the feather up and down Dean’s sole repeatedly, gently working over the sensitive skin.

Dean hugged himself as he laughed. He had though that he knew what being tickled by angel feathers was like with the re-engineered metronomes. He was wrong. Nothing could compare to an angel feather being wielded by a skilled and deft tickler. 

Dean realized that Cas hadn’t changed the course of his tickling much, other than to shift to his other foot and repeat the same feather tickling motion.

“Hoahahahahahaha how cahahahan it tihihihihickle so muahahahahahach?” Dean asked as he laughed away.

Cas’ smile widened at the laughter infused question.

“I’m not entirely sure Dean, though I imagine that one possible reason has to do with how an angel’s grace is infused into every part of their being, including each individual feather that makes up their wings.”

As Cas explained, he moved the feather up to tickle at Dean’s toes, brushing the pads of each toe, stroking the area where the toes met the ball of Dean’s foot, weaving the feather in and out of the spaces inbetween each toe, and tickling the tips of Dean’s toes.

Dean laughed helplessly, gripping at the bed sheets, his sweatpants, hair, and sides. He could feel the reflexes of wanting to move and wiggle his feet, but they stayed motionless and spread out as Cas repeated the toe treament on his other foot. 

All the while Cas teased Dean, ranging from making simple observations like “My feathers are surprisingly durable. I can weave them back and forth between your toes and they don’t crinkle, break, or fold more than they are designed to”, to asking Dean rhetorical questions, “Does it tickle more when I brush the feather under your toes or along your sole?”, to straight up tickle talk, “Coochie coochie coo”, “Tickle tickle tickle Dean”

Dean was bathed in ticklish ecstasy. He had stopped rolling around and squirming, he simply lay there and laughed, feeling waves of giggly happiness wash over him. 

Cas finally set the feather down, moving Dean’s feet down to the mattress, then taking the blanket and gently laying it onto Dean’s giggling form. He then crawled in next to Dean under the blanket, pulling it up over both of their heads.

Dean moved so that Cas could have more room, only to be swept into Cas’ embrace.

Dean looked at Cas smiling, “Hi”

Cas smiled back at Dean, “Hi, did you enjoy me tickling you? Was it like you imagined it would be?”

Dean looked at Cas with a gaze full of trust and love, “It was so much better than anything I ever imagined.” Then a question came to his mind. “Did you enjoy it Cas? It felt like this was more for me since I was the one being tickled, but did you like it too?”

Cas nodded, “I thoroughly enjoyed tickling you Dean. There were times during where I thought I was getting more enjoyment out of it, but when I looked at you, I could tell you were enjoying it too. That realization made it far more pleasurable for me, knowing that you were receiving pleasure from me tickling you.”

Dean blushed and tucked his head under Cas’ chin. “Do you think this is something you’ll want to try again?”

Cas chuckled at the shy but eager question. He manuvered Dean’s head so they were looking at each other, “I most certainly want to tickle you again Dean.” 

As he said this, Cas tickled Dean on his tummy, relishing how their close proximity allowed him to see Dean’s reaction close up. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and curled around Cas’ tickling hand, snuggling even closer to his angel.

Cas chuckled. “You know, Sam won’t be back for at least three more days. How many of your tickle fantasies do you think we could make a reality in that time frame?”

Dean, still giggling from the tickles on his tummy, squirmed at the thought of all that time alone with Cas, “Plenty, and perhaps we could even turn the tables every now and then.”

As Dean said this, he lightly tickled Cas’ side. 

Cas jumped and giggled at the touch, then smiled at Dean. “I look forward to it Dean. I look forward to all of it.”


End file.
